The Magnificent Seven
by Dede42
Summary: While searching for the escaped demons and finding a way for Liz to get out of her deal, the Winchesters learns from the BAU that Gordon Walker has escape from prison, and then Bobby finds a possible demon sighting and they team up with a Hunter couple. When the case goes south, they find themselves up against the Seven Deadly Sins themselves. Will they survive?
1. PROLOGUE: ESCAPE

Supernatural: The Magnificent Seven

A/N: I'm back with season three of Supernatural! Well, my version of it anyways, but that's beside the point. Any how, I hope you all enjoy this next installment of the adventures of the Winchesters trying to keep Liz from going downstairs when her year is up.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: ESCAPE**

" _Shall they escape by iniquity? In_ _thine_ _anger cast down the people, O God_ _."_

 _Psalm 56: 7_

"Everyone! Get into the basement, the barrier has been breached!"

"Move! Move!"

"Hurry!"

Clutching the book to her chest, Liz followed the crowd into the basement, staggering on the stairs when the whole place shook, and others screamed in fright; she reached the room and was greeted by her husband.

"You made it!"

"Just barely," he responded, hugging her. "Hurry, we must get inside the panic room."

Holding hands, they hurried to join the rest.

* * *

A while later, Liz found a place to sit while her husband helped with organizing the supplies for the fifty men, women, and children once the room was sealed.

She opened the book, found where she'd left off and resumed writing.

 _I wish it could've been over once Azazel was dead, but it wasn't over…not yet. When the gate first opened, over a hundred demons managed to escape from the pit, and there was also the manner of my deal._

* * *

Oak Park, Illinois

April 27, 2007…

It was nighttime in a quiet neighborhood of nicely kept houses, a man in his thirties, with red hair and a beard, exited one of the houses with a bag of garbage. He paused next to his dusty car and glanced over at the shiny new car in his neighbor's driveway. He glanced at his own car, sighed, and then walked over to the garbage cans and stuffed it in one of them.

As he walked back to the house, the garbage cans began rattling. He stopped, turned and stared, walking cautiously towards them as they continued to rattle. He looked at the street lamps as they began flickering repeatedly. Hearing thunder, he looked up and saw a demonic cloud swirling toward the Chicago skyline in the distance.

At that _exact_ moment, a tendril of demonic smoke broke off from the rest, and it headed _directly_ toward him while the rest headed for the city. Panicked, he ran back towards the house, almost crashing into the garbage cans, but the smoke knocked him down before he could get there.

The demonic smoke poured into his mouth as he screamed for several hour-long seconds before going quiet. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and they were black. The now-possessed man stood, looked towards the rest of the demonic cloud that was now streaming towards Chicago, and he smiled. He was _free_!

* * *

Federal Correctional Complex

Terre Haute, Indiana

Two weeks later…

It was a semi-cloudy day and the local federal prison was preparing for a prisoner transfer. Woody Sheppard had been doing transfers for twenty years, and he always double-checked _every_ little detail, not taking _any_ chances.

"O'Connell, James?"

"Check."

"Dooley, Lance?"

"Check."

"Grayson, Clark?"

"Check."

"Lopez, Scott?"

"Check."

"Gomez, Brenden?"

"Check."

"Walker, Gordon?"

"Check."

Woody checked off the last name on the list as he walked down the aisle between the bus seats and watched closely as the six prisoners were cuffed to the seats, and nodded as extra chains were placed on Gordon.

"Light load today," he remarked, leaning out the door and handed the paperwork to Allen Foster.

"Yup, with one being picked up in Lexington," Allen added, taking the clipboard. "Have a safe trip."

"Will do."

* * *

Once the doors were shut, Woody spoke to the driver, Luis Smith through the security wall. "We're secured back here, let's roll out."

"Rolling."

Woody sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes when he saw that his young partner, David Ringer, had his baton out and was eying the six prisoners. "Put that away, Ringer, you don't need it."

"You sure about that, Sheppard? They seem rowdy to me," David retorted, gripping his baton tightly.

"Trust me, Ringer, they're secured," Woody stated and mentally sighed when the younger man _finally_ put the baton away. _'I'd wish they'd put this jerk elsewhere.'_

David had originally been a guard at the Logansport State Hospital until he was caught terrorizing the patients in the forensic unit and, instead of being fired, was transferred to the Federal Correction Complex at the request of his uncle, State Senator Franklin Ringer.

Once he was certain that David wasn't going to do _anything_ stupid, Woody sat back in his seat and kept an eye on the prisoners, particularly on Gordon.

Gordon had been brought to the prison almost a year ago after attempting to kill a group of people, which included two federal agents, and it was likely he would get the death penalty on top of the other charges of murder, torture, and threatening the same two feds that he'd almost killed. Basically he had more charges than even bin Laden himself.

When Gordon first arrived, he'd kept to himself, stayed out of trouble, and had very few visitors;. However that all changed a month ago when it was learned that his main visitor, a guy named Kubrick, was responsible for the death of a young man named Scott Carey, and was now wanted by the feds.

Gordon's visitation rights were revoke to the point that he could only talk with his lawyer;. He hadn't liked this and started picking fights with the other prisoners and the guards, and was locked in solitary confinement repeatedly just to protect the prison population.

Now he was being transferred to stand trial in a federal court, and Woody was perfectly content to be rid of him.

* * *

Two hours later, one of the prisoners, Brenden, broke the silence.

"Hey! Think we can have some music?"

Woody glanced through the barrier. "What'd you think, Luis?"

"I can do that," Luis agreed. "But I don't want _any_ complaints back there; I'm the driver and I choose the music." He then turned on the radio and country music began playing.

* * *

Woody was checking his watch when he heard Luis mutter a curse. "What is it?" he asked, getting out of his seat.

"I got some jerk in a black pickup truck tailgating me," Luis complained. "He thinks that I'm gonna speed up for him or somethin', which I won't."

Woody chuckled and sat back down. "His lost."

"Oh yea- Whoa!"

At that _exact_ moment, the pickup zoomed around the bus, where three more trucks joined it, and then all four hit their brakes and then turned so that they were blocking the street.

Cursing loudly, Luis hit his own brakes and twisted the wheels so that the bus _served_ , making everyone sway, and fought to keep it upright-

 _KABOOM!_

Woody suddenly found himself airborne when the explosion made the bus flip into the air. Everything spun around him as the bus rolled, and then landed against the side that was now the floor _hard_.

" _Ngh!_ " he moaned, hearing and feeling the bones in his right arm break; he lay there, gasping and crying in pain, and he could smell smoke and heard coughing, groaning, and the rattling of chains.

Woody was about to speak when he heard a pair of cuffs hit the ground and he also heard David shout.

"Hey! What're you think you're-"

 _BANG!_

Woody cringed at the gunshot, his ears ringing as he saw the young man crumbled to the ground, dead, and he also saw Gordon standing before him, freed of his chains with a gun in his hand.

The two men stared at each other for several seconds among the groans and the smoke, and then Gordon turned and left through the back exit, kicking the door off its' damaged hinges.

* * *

Outside, eight men jumped out of the trucks when they saw Gordon emerged from the totaled bus, and one of them ran up with a jacket to wear over the top of his orange jumpsuit.

"Here you go, Gordon. For a second we thought you were dead."

"I'm not that easy to kill off, Kirk," Gordon told him as he pulled the jacket on and they headed for the nearest truck. "Come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

Several hours later, Derek Morgan was at the crash site, with Emily Prentiss, and neither were happy campers. They were still reeling from the disastrous case at the college, Hotch almost leaving, and Gideon disappearing.

"What happen?" Morgan asked the local detective. "And how did they know the route that the bus would take?"

"We're still piecing it together, sir," the detective answered. "But, it looked like they placed a bomb on the underside of the bus with a pressure plate that triggered when the bus suddenly turned and shifted to avoid the trucks."

"What about the guards and prisoners on the bus?" Emily asked, nodding to the various ambulances in the area. "Any fatalities?"

"Luis Smith, the driver, is in a coma," the detective reported. "Woody Sheppard, one of the guards, has a broken arm and a concussion; the remaining prisoners are all banged up with cuts, bruises, pulled muscles, and a few broken hands and wrists. The second guard David Ringer, shot dead by his own gun according to both Woody and the prisoners… and this was found."

He showed them an evidence bag that had a metal pick in it. "Looks like Walker hid it in his mouth."

' _One more charge to throw against this bastard,'_ Morgan thought sourly. "All right, Prentiss go through all of the statements, talk with the guard and the prisoners, I'm gonna call Hotch and the Winchesters."

"All right."

Morgan turned away and made the call. "Hotch? It's Morgan, we've got a problem."

* * *

"You're _serious_ , Hotch? Gordon escaped?" Sam Winchester asked, lying on the hood of the Impala with a thick book about demon deals. It'd been two weeks since the incident with the Devil's Gate and killing Azazel with the final bullet in the Colt.

 _`"Unfortunately yes,"`_ Hotch confirmed. _`"Garcia's going through the traffic cam footage to see if she can get images of the unsubs involved, and both Morgan and I will be talking to the lawyer. How're you guys doing?"`_

"We're doin' all right," Sam answered, glancing at the window to a motel room, where Dean, who was wearing an undershirt and sweatpants, grinned and gave him a double-thumbs up, at which Sam shook his head, smiling fondly. Dean then closed the curtains as a hot girl came into view, and he began undressing her while dancing. "I'm still researchin' on finding a way to get Liz out of her deal and both she and I are sleepin' in the car…again."

 _`"Again?"`_ Hotch repeated, surprised. _`"Isn't that three times this week?"`_

"It is," Sam confirmed sighing. "Liz made it clear that this is the last time though. Hotch, does Penelope have anything on the missing people?"

 _`"Nothing."`_

Sam sighed. "Same here on the demon front."

Over a hundred demons had escaped from the Devil's Gate several weeks ago and in that time, men and women from seventeen different cities had disappeared, and yet there was _no sign_ of where they were now.

 _`"Everything will work out, Sam,"`_ Hotch promised, _`"and that_ does _include getting Liz out of her deal."`_

"I hope so," Sam agreed and said goodbye before clicking his phone off; he twisted slightly and peered through the windshield at Liz, who was asleep in the backseat. _'I'll save you, Liz, I_ promise _!'_ Repositioning himself, he opened the book and began reading when his phone rang again.

Sam answered his phone when he saw Bobby's name on the screen. "Hey, Bobby."

 _`"Hey, Sam,"`_ Bobby responded. _`"You hear about Gordon?"`_

"Yeah, I just spoke with Hotch," Sam answered, turning a page.

Bobby could hear the paper crinkle and he sighed. _`"Sam, you're still_ lookin' _through that book? You've already read it twice."`_

"I know that, Bobby, but I only got a year before Liz becomes dog chow," Sam stated, "and I intend to save my sister."

 _`"I know, I know,"`_ Bobby agreed unhappily. _`"How're Dean and Liz doing?"`_

"Well, Liz and I are sleepin' in the car again," Sam answered. "And Dean's flirtin' with a couple of girls in the motel room."

 _`"Again?"`_

"That was Hotch's reaction, too," Sam remarked. "The way that Dean's actin' would make one think that he made the deal instead of Liz."

Bobby chuckled _`"I hear, ya; anyway, you guys better pack it up. I think I finally found something."`_

"What about Ellen and Jo?" Sam asked.

 _`"They're dealin' with a case in North Carolina,"`_ Bobby told him. _`"And this case might help us find that demon army."`_

"All right, we'll meet you there, Bobby."

 _`"Thanks."`_

Sam pocketed his phone, slid off the hood, and put the book away. He knocked on the door loud enough to be heard over the music. "Dean?" he entered the room. "Dean, you – you conscious? Bobby called, and he thinks that maybe we-" he then saw something that made him choke. "Oh, god." And he quickly shut the door and fled.

* * *

A petite young woman with blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders, green eyes, and was wearing a gray jacket over a dark blue blouse and a silver necklace with a heart pendent, blue jeans, and black trainers, walked through the Forest of Dean until she reached a small clearing.

Kneeling in front of a medium sized stone that was covered with moss, she reached out and removed the moss, revealing it to be a grave marker with Latin words written on it.

' _My human bones,'_ she thought, pacing a single pink rose on it, and stood up. She was the only one still alive who knew where this grave was, and she intended to keep it that way for a _long_ time. _'Time to get to work.'_

* * *

"So what's the plan, Gordon?"

Gordon, who was now dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and boots, was pinning up articles next to a map of the United States that was covered with colored pins, red string, and photos. "The plan is to track down the Winchesters and any other freaks that are still alive, and eliminate them like the monsters they are."

When he'd seen the news report about the dozens of missing persons suddenly reappearing them, all of them dead, and all around the same age, he'd started researching and had given letters to his lawyer to mail for him.

This had been a good move on Gordon's part for the day after the Wyoming incident, he'd learned that the FBI had pegged Kubrick for the death of Scott Casey, and he was stripped of his visitation rights to the point that he could only see his lawyer.

He'd been pissed and had lashed out at the guards and the other prisoners for the next two weeks, resulting with him being locked up in solitary confinement.

Now Gordon was freed and was on a mission to finish what he'd started. "Talk to me about the incident in Wyoming."

"The Winchesters were _definitely_ there when the Devil's Gate open," a man named Hawkeye reported, "along with Bobby Singer, Ellen Hartville and her daughter, Jo, a group of people from Utah, and that FBI team."

"Did Sam Winchester open the gate?" Gordon asked.

"No, it was a guy named Jake Talley," Hawkeye corrected, tapping a photo of Jake. "The reports are a bit sketchy, but he appeared to be one of the special children and used the Colt made by Samuel Colt to open the Gate."

"The _actual_ Colt?" another hunter named Creedy asked.

Hawkeye nodded. "Yeah and from the looks of things, the Winchesters used the final bullet to kill the demon that John Winchester had been hunting before he died."

Gordon pondered all of this. "You said that there was a group from Utah there?"

"There was."

"Do research on them and figure out their connection to the Winchesters," Gordon instructed, turning his attention to the selection of confirmed dead photos. "Also, send out instructions to have the Winchesters found and detained, and start a search for any other connection between these victims and see if there's any others who might've died within the last two years."

"I'll get right on it."

* * *

At the headquarters of the FBI, Victor Henriksen was sorting through reports about possible sightings of the Winchesters, and was trying to figure out which were real and which were red herrings. He'd already spent two weeks down in Mexico and he _didn't_ want to repeat that experience.

"I think I got something, sir," said one of the agents that were seated at a computer.

"Talk to me," said Henriksen, walking over.

"I came across a missing person report that was filed two to three weeks ago in Provo, Utah," the agent reported. "A pair of twins named Hannah and Ricky Idris were kidnapped while on their way to work, and then were found alive and relatively unharmed by their father, Elvis Idris, their grandfather, Lloyd Idris, their friend, Johnny Gideon, and there's also a description of three other people, which matches the Winchesters to a 'T'."

Henriksen raised his eyebrows at this. "Hm, didn't the Winchesters spend several months in that state?"

"They did, sir."

"All right, get me _everything_ that you can on the Idris family," Henriksen ordered, "and find out whether they have a connection to the Winchesters and what they've been doing since."

* * *

Defense lawyer, Olivia St. Claire, was organizing some paperwork when there was a knock on her office door. "Enter."

The door opened and both Hotch and Morgan entered. "Ms. St. Claire? I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is Special Agent Derek Morgan, we're here to talk to you about your client Gordon Walker."

" _Ex_ -client," Olivia corrected, "and call me Olivia, gentlemen. Please sit and I'll give you all the help that I can."

Morgan and Hotch both sat in the offered chairs.

"You referred to Walker as an ex-client," said Morgan, "almost as if you regret taking on his case."

"I _do_ regret it," Olivia confirmed. "When I was first assigned his case, I thought it'd be the usual…that is until I looked through the file and was floored by the list of charges, and I realized that this man shouldn't see the light of day again."

This got the feds attention.

"That's interesting in itself," Hotch agreed. "However, what we need is _everything_ that you have on Gordon Walker, what he was doing prior to his escape."

"I can do better than that," said Olivia, handing him a large manila envelope. "In this are copies of _everything_ that Gordon read, watched, and did before and after his visitation rights were revoked."

Hotch accepted the envelope and handed it to Morgan, who immediately opened it and began scanning the contents. "I'm surprised that you're being so helpful."

"Like I said before, Gordon's one of those people who should _never_ see the light of day," Olivia explained. "My little sister, Mel, used to be married to a man like Gordon, and he abused her to the point that she tried to kill herself. Now she's a full-time patient at the state hospital in Logansport and is also on suicide watch, and that bastard is dead and buried."

"Thank you for your help, Olivia," said Hotch gratefully. "If you think of anything else…"

"You'll be the first to know."

* * *

A/N: And that's it for the prologue, I hope you all enjoy reading it, 'cause it wasn't that easy for me to write, and my muse ran away with it a few times, so it went in a few interesting directions. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: SCOOBY DOO GANG

Supernatural: The Magnificent Seven

A/N: Greetings, I'm back with the official first chapter of my new story, and here we go on a new adventure.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: SCOOBY DOO GANG**

" _Give us help from trouble: for vain_ _is_ _the help of man_ _."_

 _Psalm 56:7_

The next day, Dean was driving faster than usual with a stupid grin on his face, making them all bounce in their seats.

"Dean, I rather _not_ end up downstairs ahead of schedule!" Liz shouted, clinging to her seat.

"Sorry, Liz," Dean apologized, slowing down just enough that they were still a bit above the speed limit, but they weren't bouncing in their seats now. "Just that I had a _great_ night with the Doublemint Twins."

Liz rolled her eyes. "That's _peachy_ , but I'm sayin' here and now that I want to sleep in a _real_ bed at the next motel and _not_ the backseat of the car for a _fourth_ night in a row."

Dean pouted. "Oh, all right. You all right, Sammy?"

"Can I borrow your knife?" Sam asked with an ill expression, ignoring the question.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"So that I can gouge my eyes out," Sam answered.

Dean chuckled, recalling that Sam had _accidentally_ seen him and the girls last night. "It was a beautiful, natural act, Sammy."

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean," Sam retorted.

Dean laughed. "You'll live."

Sam snorted. "Anyway, Bobby thinks he has a case that might help us track down the demon army and those missin' people."

"What does he have?" Dean asked.

"Not much," Sam admitted. "Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens."

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem," Dean suggested.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?" Liz asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, nothing Bobby could find – not yet, anyway. Even Garcia's having trouble finding anything."

"Great," Liz sighed. "I mean…those black clouds of doom appeared over _how_ many cities?"

"Seventeen."

"And a growing number of people have gone missin'…but it's been _two weeks_ , and we've had _nothin'_ since," Liz added.

"So what're the demons waitin' for?" Dean wondered.

"They're probably waitin' for a leader to follow," Sam suggested. "And with Azazel being dead, plus my refusal to be said leader…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence since they knew what he meant with no leader to follow the demons weren't going to wait forever.

* * *

Bobby was waiting outside the city limits when the Winchesters pulled up and raised his eyebrows when he saw Dean eating a bacon cheeseburger when it was only 9 am, but he chose not to say anything about it…yet. "Good timin'."

"Thanks, is this the place?" Sam asked while listening to the sound of cicadas.

Bobby nodded "Yeah, it looks like swarm's ground zero in that direction." And he nodded toward a farm located just down the road.

"Well, let's go take a look," Liz suggested, "and see what we can find."

"Yes, let's," Dean agreed with his mouth full of food.

Agreeing with the suggestion, they all piled back in their cars, and they headed out.

* * *

Soon they reached a large house with a porch and their noses were hit with a sickly sweet smell upon reaching the porch, which had a lot of flies flying around.

Exchanging a look, Dean pounded on the door. "Candygram!" getting no answer, he picked the lock and opened the door. Dean then entered first, Sam behind him with a gun drawn, and they covered their noses in disgust, as the stench grew stronger.

"That's awful," Sam groaned as both Liz and Bobby entered behind them, almost gagging on the smell.

"That _so_ can't be a good sign," Dean muttered as Liz and Bobby went through a nearby entrance.

Dean and Sam went down the hallway. Stopping in the second room, they could hear what sounds like panicked screams.

"You hear that?" Sam asked quietly, and Dean nodded.

They kicked open the next door and found the source of both the smell and the flies: the sounds turn out to be coming from a television set. A family of three was seated on the couch, several days dead, and both Sam and Dean recoiled at the increased stench.

"Oh, my god."

Bobby and Liz entered through the other side of the room and they also recoiled in horror.

"I'm going to be sick," Liz groaned.

"Bobby, what the _hell_ happened here?" Sam asked, covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know."

Dean tried to breath through his nose. "Check for sulfur."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah."

They began investigating the room, when Dean heard a noise outside, and he signaled to them that he was going to check it out. Exchanging nods, Bobby and Sam went out the other way, while Liz went with her twin.

* * *

Stepping out onto the porch, the twins cautiously looked around with their guns drawn. They moved toward the corner of the house-

 _WHAM!_

"Dean!" Liz aimed her gun at the black man that'd just hit Dean, who was now on the porch in a dazed heap, in the head and stomach with a shotgun. "Freeze! _Don't_ move!"

"You _should_ do the same," suggested a dark-skinned woman as she stepped up next to the man, also armed with a shotgun. "We've got you out-numbered."

"Like I'm _really_ gonna do some-" Liz began.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby cut in, appearing at her side.

"Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked, lowering her shotgun.

"I could ask the same," Bobby responded, putting a hand on Liz's arm and she lowered her gun.

Isaac chuckled "Heya, Bobby."

"I guess we're all hunters here," Liz remarked as Sam joined them.

"Hello," Dean moaned, pitifully raising his arm from the ground. "Bleeding here."

Chuckling, Sam and Liz helped their brother up. After a brief round of introductions and a full search of the house, which didn't have _any_ sulfur in it, they alerted the police and left.

* * *

Later that same day, the Winchesters and Bobby joined Isaac and Tamara at their place, which was crammed with items used for hunting the supernatural.

No one was really surprised that the couple already knew who the Winchesters were since traveled fast in the hunter community, and things got a bit tense when Isaac mentioned the name Gordon Walker.

"Normally I don't take much stock in what Gordon claims, especially while locked up in a federal prison, but…" and he looked pointedly at Sam "when he says that there's a freak of nature _pretending_ to be a hunt-"

Dean sprang toward the older man, but Liz stepped in, and shot the couple a warming look. "Don't, Dean. Now I'll only say this _once_. Sam _isn't_ a freak of nature, and Gordon's word isn't worth a _damn_ thing since he's on the run from the FBI after killin' a prison guard – a _normal_ human while escaping a prison bus, and that also left another guard with a broken arm and a concussion and the driver in a _coma_."

No one spoke for several seconds, and then Tamara put a restraining hand on her husband's arm. "Isaac, she's right about that, so let's focus on the case." And let out a silent sigh of relief when her husband reluctantly agreed.

* * *

It was nighttime now, and Dean was on his cell, talking to someone at the coroner's office about the dead family. "Jenny! That is a _beautiful_ name. That's my sister's name-" he shot Liz a look when she kicked his leg "actually…"

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked, packing a bag with supplies.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara responded.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I don't _know_ , dear. That's _why_ I'm asking."

"Palo Santo?" Sam repeated.

"It's holy wood, from Peru," Tamara explained. "It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." She then dug in a bag and pulled out a large, pointed stake, and handed it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

Isaac returned the smile. "Thank you, dear."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me," Tamara teased.

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked.

"Eight years this past June," Tamara answered.

Isaac kissed his wife. "The family that slays together…"

Sam nodded. "Right. I'm with you there."

Just then, Dean finished his phone call. "Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then I'd love to have an appletini." He made a face. "Yeah. Call you." He hung up and addressed the group. "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Get this – that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation," Dean answered. "There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away," Bobby pointed out.

"What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asked.

"But we didn't find any sulfur," Liz said, confused.

Bobby shrugged "If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty."

"Well, what now?" Dean asked. "What should we do?"

"Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything," Isaac announced, confusing them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, hoping that Gordon's claims wouldn't be brought up again.

Isaac winced when Tamara elbowed him. "You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't "Scooby-doo," and we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together," Liz offered.

Isaac sighed. "No offense, but we're not teaming with the _damn fools_ who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

"No offense?" Dean snapped.

"Isaac," Tamara admonished. "Like you've never made a mistake."

"Oh yeah, yeah," Isaac scoffed. "Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

"All right," Dean began angrily. "That's en-"

"Dean, quiet," Liz ordered and turned to face Isaac, who was glaring at Dean. "Yes, there _are_ more demons then hunters out there, but if we _work_ together, then we'll have a chance."

Isaac didn't look convinced, but Tamara pulled him out of the room, leaving the Winchesters and Bobby to their own devices.

* * *

Later that same night, Bobby shut the curtains on the windows, the mysterious blonde woman stepped out of the shadows to observe the house, but didn't move too close since she didn't want Sam to sense her presence just yet.

* * *

The next day was bright and cheerful. The redheaded man walked into a clothing-shop and looked around at the employees, customers, and the various displays of clothing and shoes.

Smiling slightly, he strolled over to a blonde woman. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" the blonde woman asked.

"Those are… _nice shoes_ ," he commented, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder, and nodded toward a shoe display across the room, where a pair of green high-heels were on display, and the woman's eyes _instantly_ glazed over.

"Oh, yeah," the blonde woman agreed, looking at the shoes. "They _are_ nice." And she walked toward the display. Pleased, the man calmly left the store.

She approached the display, where a brunette woman was looking at the same pair of green pumps, and she stared at them covetously. "Those are _nice_ shoes."

"Aren't they?" the brunette woman agreed.

"I _want_ them," said the blonde woman, reaching for them.

"Sorry," said the brunette-haired woman, snatching them up, "last pair." And she walked away toward the register; the blonde woman stared after her intensely.

* * *

A short while later, the brunette-haired woman left the store with the shoes in a bag, heading for her car, and the blonde-haired woman followed, eyes fixed on the bag.

"Excuse me," she snapped. "I _want_ those shoes."

"What, are you crazy? No," the brunette woman protested.

Suddenly, the blonde woman screamed like an animal and attacked the other woman, forcing her to drop the bag. They struggled for several seconds, and then she smashed the woman's head into the windshield of her car repeatedly until she was dead, with her blood staining the cracked glass, and slumped to the sidewalk.

Calmly, the blonde woman picked up the shopping bag and walked off, unconcerned with the blood staining her clothes and the people around her screaming in horror.

* * *

Hearing about the attack, the Winchesters and Bobby went to investigate…well, Bobby, Liz, and Sam were investigating, Dean was flirting with a woman, who worked at the store, and had seen the whole thing.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is," he was telling her when Sam walked up. "You got to make every second count. Excuse me a minute, would you?"

The woman nodded and left. "Sure."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, confused by his brother's emotional state.

"I'm comforting the bereaved," Dean answered, grinning.

Sam didn't look convinced, but he let it drop when Bobby and Liz walked up wearing brown business suits and had their hair smoothed back, with Liz's hair in a bun.

"Whoa," Dean whistled. "Looking spiffy, Bobby, Liz. What were you two, g-men?"

"Attorneys for the D.A.'s office," Bobby corrected, straightening his tie while Liz touched up her pale pink lipstick. "We just spoke to the suspect."

"Yeah? So, what do you think?" Sam asked. "Is she possessed or what?"

"Don't think so," Liz told him. "There's none of the usual signs – no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just…she _really_ wanted those shoes."

"I spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure, nothing," Bobby added.

"Maybe she's just some random whack job," Dean suggested.

Bobby shrugged. "If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?"

"I searched the entire store and found nothing," Sam answered, shaking his head. "No sulfur, nothing."

"Well, maybe something," Dean said, nodding to a security camera in the ceiling and he smirked at Sam. "See? I'm working."

* * *

Soon, they were in the security room, and they were watching the security footage.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"I don't know yet," Sam responded, rewinding the footage a bit. "Might just be a guy…" and they watch the redheaded man approaching the blonde woman and touching her shoulder. "Or it might be _our_ guy since I've been sensing _at least_ eight demons in the area."

"I'll call Garcia and have her run a check on this guy," Liz said.

"Good idea."

* * *

After printing up a picture of the mysterious man, Sam left the store and walked up the street, hands in his pockets; the mysterious young woman slipped onto the street several paces behind him, and she followed.

After a few minutes, Sam, who was aware that he was being followed, stopped and turned, but the woman was gone. _'Dammit!'_

* * *

Later that same night, Dean and Bobby were staking out a bar, sitting in Bobby's car, and both were bored.

"What time is it?" Bobby asked.

"Seven past midnight," Dean answered, checking his watch, and was wishing that he'd thought to bring some coffee.

Bobby sighed. "You sure this is the right place?"

"No," Dean admitted, frustrated. "But I spent _all day_ canvassing this _stupid_ town with this guy's _stupid_ mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this _stupid_ bar _every freakin' night_. Man, where's Sam and Liz?"

Just then, there was loud pounding on the window, and both Bobby and Dean jumped, They looked and saw both Sam and Liz grinning at their discomfort.

"That's not funny!" Dean protested.

"Yes it is," Liz retorted, shoving her twin's char forward, making him grunt as she and Sam slipped into the backseat.

"Garcia get anything?" Bobby asked while Dean struggled with his chair.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, so our John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about two weeks ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?" Dean inquired.

"It's a good bet," Sam confirmed. "So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

Bobby shrugged. "Those demons that got out at the gate – they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen."

"You mean the demons _we_ let out?" Liz asked.

"Guys," Dean said, nodding to a car that'd just pulled up. 'Walter' got out of his car and walked towards the bar. "All right. Showtime." And he reached for his door.

Bobby stopped him. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Dean asked.

Bobby gave him a hard look. "What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"That's a good idea," Liz agreed overriding Dean's protests. "The more we know about what we're dealin' with, then we can plan on how to deal with this possible demon, or demons if there's more than one."

"There's seven demons in there," Sam announced, and then frowned when a car pulled up. "Um, guys, we've got a problem."

They all looked and their hearts sank when they saw both Isaac and Tamara get out of the car and headed towards the bar.

"Damn it!" Bobby cursed and thumped the steering wheel. The Winchesters exchanged uneasy looks: their follow hunters were heading into a bar full of demons and they didn't even _know_ it.

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up this chapter, see you all for the next one. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS

Supernatural: The Magnificent Seven

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for you guys, and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. So, everyone is going to find out who these demons are in this one, and you'll be seeing that strange girl again, too.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS**

" _These six things doth the Lord hate: yea, seven are an abomination unto him_ _."_

 _Psalm 6:16_

Inside the bar, Isaac and Tamara spotted their target, 'Walter', sitting at the counter, drinking, and six other people: the bartender was behind the counter and mixing up drinks, one waitress was serving drinks to four other customers, and the other waitress was choosing a song on the jukebox.

They sat at a table so that they could keep an eye on 'Walter', unaware of just how much trouble they were in, and they didn't notice when one of the waitresses locked the doors.

* * *

A few minutes later, a waitress set down drinks for Isaac and Tamara.

"Thanks a lot," Isaac said politely.

The waitress nodded and walked away. "You're welcome."

Once she was gone, Isaac pulled out a flask of holy water, and Tamara watched him.

'Walter' set down his glass, got off his stool, and walked past them towards the restroom, picking his teeth with a toothpick. Isaac waited a few minutes before standing up.

"Pull the car in back," he told his wife quietly. "We'll be right out."

Tamara touched his arm, making him pause. "I love you."

"I know," Isaac agreed, and headed for the bathroom and almost crashed into the bartender, who grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hey."

"What do you think you're doing?" the bartender demanded, scowling.

"I'm just hitting the head," Isaac stated, trying to pull his arm free and Tamara stood up.

The bartender shook his head. "No." He grabbed the flask of holy water and tossed it aside. "I mean, what do you think you're doing here?" and his eyes flashed black. Tamara stood behind Isaac and they both recoiled in fear. "I _don't_ like _hunters_ in my _bar_."

The hunters turned to see that the waitress was stalking towards them, and saw that the rest of the employees and patrons have turned towards them. 'Walter' walked back out of the bathroom, and they all had black demon-eyes. They _were_ surrounded!

Just then, there was a loud pounding on the door and everyone turned towards it.

* * *

Outside, Bobby and Dean ran to the doors and threw themselves against them, trying to force it open since they were determined to save their fellow hunters. After a few seconds, it was clear that the lock was too strong, and then Sam got an idea.

"Guys, back to the car. Quick!"

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Walter' grinned at the trapped hunters. "Man, you _really_ walked into the wrong place."

"Hold on," said the blonde waitress. "I like the girl."

"Wish I had me a girl like that," 'Walter' sneered.

"I can think of about a _thousand things_ I'd like to _do_ to her," the blonde waitress said lustfully.

"You're not gonna lay one _filthy_ finger on her!" Isaac snarled.

"Hey, no needs for threats." And a plaid-shirt-guy approached Isaac and placed his arm on the hunter's shoulders, grinning when his eyes glazed over instantly. "I got something for you." And he lifted a large bottle of _Drain-O_ drain cleaner. "Here. Have a drink on me, hmm?"

Tamara started panicking. "Isaac?"

" _On the house_!" 'Walter' laughed.

"Isaac!" Tamara screamed and the two waitresses restrained her as her husband took the bottle, began pouring its contents down his throat, while Tamara screamed and the demons cackled wildly. "Isaac, no! Baby, please!"

Ignoring her, Isaac drained the bottle, shaking, and dropped it to the floor. He gagged in agony, foamy liquid and blood bubbling out of his nose and mouth as he choked and collapsed to the floor, dead.

"Oh, he's _down_!" 'Walter' cackled and turned to Tamara, who was still screaming her husband's name. "All right, honey. _Your turn_!"

Just then, there a screech of tires, and Bobby's car burst through the front door of the bar. Dean, Liz, Sam, and Bobby got out, armed with holy water, which they flung violently into the crowd of demons.

Hissing, they backed up and both Sam and Liz grabbed Tamara, who was trying to get to her husband.

"Come on, we _got_ to go!" Sam told her. "He's dead! Get in the car!" and they pulled her toward the car.

Liz glanced toward Dean, who was still fighting the demons. "Dean, come _on!"_ and sprang forward, throwing holy water into 'Walter's' face the moment that her twin ran out.

Dean opened the trunk and, working together, they stuffed him into the trunk, and 'Walter' screamed when he saw that there was a devil's trap inscribed on the inside of the lid right before they slammed it shut.

Liz dived into the backseat with Sam and Tamara, and Dean tumbled into the front seat. "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

* * *

A few hours later, 'Walter' was tied to a chair under a Devil's Trap, which was on the ceiling, and in the next room, an argument was on going.

* * *

"…and I say we're going back – _now!_ " Tamara snapped, determined to get back to her husband.

"Hold on a second-" Sam began.

"I left my husband bloody on the _floor!"_ Tamara screamed.

"Okay, we understand that," Sam agreed, "but we can't go back."

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar," Tamara told them, determined.

"I'll go with her," Dean offered.

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam protested.

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but Liz cut in. "Dean, we _need_ to talk," she said, shooting Sam a look as she grabbed her twin's arm and walked him out of the room, " _now_."

* * *

" _What_ is wrong with you Dean?" Liz demanded, shoving her twin into an upstairs room. "Do you _really_ want to die, or are you doin' all of this just to drive both me and Sam crazy?"

"I'm not doin' _anything_ ," Dean snapped, giving her an indigent look. "I just want to help Tamara."

Liz scoffed. "Oh _really_? 'Cause it looks like to me, that you're actin' like _you_ have a year left to live instead of me, and don't deny it, bro, 'cause you've been pullin' stunts ever since the Devil's Gate incident, and I've noticed and so has Sam."

Dean stared at her, surprised, and then sighed. "I've been _that_ obvious?"

"Yes, you _have_ ," Liz confirmed, sighing. "Dean, I _know_ that this hasn't been easy, and that you're wishin' that I'd let you make that deal, but you _know_ that if you had, then you'd just be doing _exactly_ what Azazel wanted, and I couldn't let it happen."

Dean nodded. "All right, Lizzy, I promise, and I also promise no more bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast," he added, grinning at his twin's relieved expression.

"Thanks, Dean."

* * *

Sam glanced at the doorway when his siblings returned, and could tell that Liz had managed to get through their brother's thick skull. Shortly after they'd left, he'd managed to talk Tamara down while gently nudging her mind, but he could still sense her anger, which was simmering below the surface. "Hey."

"Hey, so I guess we should figure out how many demons we're dealin' with," Dean suggested, not revealing that the number was either seven or eight since they didn't know where the 8th demon currently was.

"Yeah, we do," Bobby said, entering the room with an old book in his hands. "There's seven. Do you have _any_ idea who we're up against?"

"No. Who?" Dean asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "The seven _deadly_ sins, live and in the _flesh_!"

Sam and Liz both gaped while Tamara looked mildly alarmed; Dean, on the other hand, grinned.

"What's in the box?!" he cracked and winced at the ice-cold glares. "Brad Pitt? "Se7en"? No?" he then grunted when Bobby shoved the book into his arms and Liz kicked his ankle. "What's this?"

"Binsfeld's classification of demons," Bobby answered. "In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins – not just as human vices but as _actual_ devils."

"The family," Liz realized, "they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper…"

"That's Envy's doing – the customer we got in the next room," Bobby confirmed. "I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an _awful_ Gluttony."

This was too much for Tamara. "I don't give a rat's ass if they're the _Three Stooges_ or the _Four Tops_!" she snapped. "I'm gonna slaughter every last _one of them!"_

"We already did it your way," Bobby reminded her. "You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, dark ages! We've _never_ faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…and figure out _what our next move is!_ " he then took a breath and looked at Tamara. "I _am_ sorry for your loss."

Tamara sniffed. "I – I _refuse_ to believe that he's dead."

"Tamara," Sam said gently, nudging her mind again, "the moment he began drinking the sink cleaner, he was _already_ dead."

Tamara reluctantly nodded, and then glanced at the other room. "We gonna interrogate Envy or not?"

"We might as well."

* * *

Envy chuckled when the group entered, having heard everything. "So, you know who I am, huh?"

"We do," Bobby confirmed. "We're not impressed."

"Why are you here?" Liz asked. "What do you want?"

Envy smirked, but said nothing.

"She _asked_ you a question," Dean said sharply. "What do you _want_?"

Envy chuckled condescendingly. Frowning, Dean opened a flask of holy water and splashed him.

"Ya! Ohh!" the demon hissed in pain, his skin sizzling, and glared at them, particularly at Sam, who kept his face blank. "We _already_ have what we want."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"We're _out_ ," Envy explained. "We're _free_. Thanks to you…my kind are _everywhere_."

"So, you're part of Azazel's army?" Sam asked.

Envy laughed. "'I am legion, for we are many'," he quoted, sneering. "So, we're just _celebrating_. Having a little _fun_." He then glared at Sam again. "And for the record, I don't _care_ about the whole army thing, and I like to see people's insides…on their outside."

Tamara stepped forward, her eyes filled with cold anger and a cold hardness. "I'm gonna put you down like a _dog_."

" _Please_ ," Envy scoffed, laughing. "You really think you're _better_ than me?" he laughed again "Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh?" he looked at each of them in turn. "What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking _billboard_ of gluttony and lust."

Dean raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, but he said nothing, not giving the demon _anything_ to latch on to.

"And Tamara," Envy laughed. "All that _wrath_. Ooh. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's _so_ much easier to drink in the rage than to face what _really_ happened all those years ago."

The Winchesters and Bobby didn't know why Tamara and Isaac became hunters, but while that _clearly_ didn't matter to them, it _clearly_ mattered to Tamara. Her face twisted in anger, Tamara screamed and smacked him two times across the face, _hard_ , until Liz and Bobby pulled her back, which wasn't easy since she was shouting and struggling. "Let me _go! Let me go!_ "

"Aah! Whew!" Envy laughed. "My point _exactly_. And you call _us_ sins. We're not _sins_ , man. We are _natural_ human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just _animals_. Horny…greedy…hungry… _violent_ animals. And you know what? You'll be _slaughtered_ like animals, too. The others – they're coming for me. And even _if_ Azazel was still alive, I _still_ wouldn't follow his _chosen_ leader."

"What're you talking about?" Tamara demanded.

Dean cut in before the demon could say anything else. "Maybe," he said. "But they're not gonna find you…'cause you'll be in hell," he told Envy, who went white with fear. "Someone send this clown packing." And he left the room.

"My pleasure," said Tamara coldly as Liz and Bobby released her; she opened an old book and began reading while Sam, Liz, and Bobby left the room, too. "Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…" As she read, Envy began screaming.

* * *

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them," Bobby remarked grimly.

"True," Liz agreed. "But if what Envy said was true, then the number of demons that opposed ol' yellow-eyes' plans have gone up by _a lot_."

"And six of them are headin' this way," Sam added. "Plus I don't think Tamara would take it very well if I used any of my abilities around her."

There was a general agreement on that while Tamara continued chanting and Envy kept yelling and screaming.

"Runnin' probably won't work with there being six of them still out there," Dean commented. "Plus there's that other demon to consider, too. I predict that we'll be dead by dawn."

"Most likely," Bobby agreed. "There's no place to run that they won't find us."

"In other words, we should make our stand here," Liz suggested.

Dean grinned. "Then let's not make it easy for them."

At that _exact_ moment, Envy let out a final scream as the house shook and a gust blew out the candles, and Sam could sense that Walter was already dead from both being possessed and the stress of the exorcism itself.

Tamara slammed the book shut and entered the room. "Demon's out of the guy. So, what _now?_ "

"We're pretty certain that the remaining six demons will be headin' here," Bobby told her, "and I think our best bet will be to trap them somehow and exorcise them with out gettin' ourselves killed."

"If that's the plan, then I'm in," said Tamara. "Tell me what you need."

* * *

FBI HQ…

"I got that info you wanted on the Idris family, and there's _definitely_ a connection between them and the Winchesters," Calvin Reidy announced, putting the data on a big screen.

"Talk to me, Reidy," said Henriksen.

"All right, so the Idris family is _massive_ and is spread through most of Utah and are the founders and owners of the Idris Trucking Company," Reidy explained. "However, the connection to the Winchesters can be found in the Provo branch of the family."

He then pulled up a picture of Lloyd.

"Meet Lloyd Idris," he continued. "He runs the Provo branch of the company with his third son, Elvis, who is also the father of Hannah and Ricky, and from 1969 to 1973, he served a tour of duty as a chaplain over in Vietnam at the same time as John Winchester."

Henriksen raised his eyebrows. "So, they became friends overseas."

"And they stayed in touch after their tours ended," Reidy told him. "Lloyd was John's best man a few weeks later despite coming from different religious backgrounds. He lost contact with the Winchesters after the fire in '83, and then John popped up in Provo in '05, without his kids."

"Makes sense," Henriksen remarked. "Sam was still at Stanford at the time. How long was he there?"

"Only for a few hours," Reidy answered. "Until Dean, Liz, and Sam arrived there in October, Lloyd hadn't had _any_ contact with the Winchesters."

Henriksen frowned. He knew they'd spent time in that city and that there'd been some strange stuff at a local movie theater and two gruesome deaths at the local jail, but that was it, and it had him frustrated. "Alright, we're heading to Provo, Utah to meet with the Idris family, their friends, and anyone else who might've made contact with the Winchesters. Odds are that Lloyd's grandchildren, Hannah and Ricky, are both psychopaths and he doesn't even know it."

Reidy nodded and left while Henriksen continued looking at the information. "I've got you now, and I'm _not_ letting go."

* * *

Lincoln, Nebraska…

The Winchesters, Bobby, and Tamara were in the front room, armed and ready. When the lights began flickering and an old radio began playing, Sam, Dean, and Liz exchanged a knowing look. Show time.

"Here we go."

* * *

Outside, 'Isaac' came staggering toward the house, the front of his shirt was stained with drying blood.

"Tamara! Tamara! T-Tamara! Tamara! Help me! _Please_!" he cried out as he reached the porch and found that a line of salt blocking the door. "Tamara! I got away…but I'm hurt _bad_! I need help!"

* * *

Bobby turned to look at Tamara, who was starting to shake. "It's not him," he told her. "It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse."

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Isaac' was now pounding on the door. "Baby! Why won't you let me in?" he cried, and then his voice turned cold and hard. "You _left_ me behind back there. How could you _do_ that? We swore…at that lake in Michigan. Remember? We _swore_ we would _never_ leave each other!"

* * *

Tamara was now crying, emotionally torn between going to the door and staying put. "How did he know that?!"

"Steady, Tamara," Liz advised.

 _`"You just gonna leave me out here?!"`_ 'Isaac' raged. _`"You just gonna let me die?!"`_ he then laughed. _`"I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those_ things _came to our house…came for our_ daughter _! You just let her die,_ too _!"`_

This was clearly too much for Tamara, for she snapped! "You son of a bitch!"

"Tamara, _no_!" Bobby shouted, but it was too late.

Tamara shoved the door open, breaking the salt line, and tackled 'Isaac' down the steps. She landed on top of him and raises the Palo Santo. "You're not _Isaac_!" and she plunged the wood deep into his chest, where it sizzled, and he screamed.

Taking advantage, the other five demons crossed the broken salt line and entered the house, four of them chasing Sam and Dean up the stairs. The fifth, an overweight middle-aged guy, cornered both Bobby and Liz, and they were backing up slowly.

He stalked toward them confidently, smiling, until he stopped, like he'd run into an invisible brick wall. He looked around, confused, and then up, spotting the Devil's Trap on the ceiling. Alarmed, he looked at both Bobby and Liz pleadingly.

Bobby smiled. "Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son."

"In other words, you're screwed," Liz added.

* * *

Upstairs, Dean found himself cornered in the hallway by the waitress, Lust. She advanced, knocked the bottle of holy water out of his hand, and they began fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Bobby and Liz began reading the exorcism, ignoring Sloth's pleads.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus Spiritus, omnis satanica…"

* * *

Dean grunted as Lust kicked him, and he staggered backward into the bathroom, the demon following. "I suppose you're Lust."

Lust smiled in a lustful manner. "Baby, I'm _whatever_ you want me to be."

"Just stay back," Dean advised.

"Or what?" Lust asked, drawing closer.

Dean thought about it. "Good point."

"I'm not gonna hurt you – not _yet_ ," Lust promised sweetly. "Not unless you _want_ me to." She ran a hand along his shoulder. Dean looked down at her, his eyes glazing over, and then fell into her embrace, kissing her passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam jumped when the door to the room he was hiding in, was kicked clear across the room, and turned to face the three demons that entered.

' _Of course, they_ would _gang up on me,'_ he thought sourly, having expected it after interrogating Envy.

" _Here's Johnny!_ " the lead demon, a young businessman wearing a gray suit, announced upon entering with a big grin.

He advanced confidently as Sam backed up, and then stopped. He held up a hand, stopping the two demons flanking him, and looked up to the devil's trap on the ceiling before smirking.

"Come on," he scoffed. "You really think something like that is gonna fool _someone_ like me? I mean… _me_?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let me guess – you're Pride."

Pride grinned and gestured to the ceiling, where a long splitting crack appeared, destroying the symbol. "The root of _all_ sin. And you…are _Sam_ Winchester. The prodigy. The _boy_ king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype, and with Azazel dead… _not_ good for you."

The demons began to advance, but they got thrown backwards when Sam used his telekinesis on them.

"Well," Pride coughed, standing up. "Now _that_ was impressive, but there's _no way_ that I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor _human_ like you. I have my pride, after all, you're fair game now, boy, and its _open_ season."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean was still snogging Lust in the bathroom, backing up until he reached the shower curtain. Steeling his willpower, he spun her around, pulled open the shower curtain, and plunged her face-first into the bathtub, which was filled with holy water that caused her to scream in agony.

* * *

Pride launched himself at Sam, who managed to get in a few shots with his super strength. After a few minutes, Pride managed to get an arm around his throat and began strangling him.

Sam struggled trying to break free as the other two demons watched gleefully when he sensed the presence of a _fourth_ demon, and the mysterious young woman appeared in the doorway, with a knife strapped to her right thigh.

Hissing, Gluttony threw himself at the woman, who dodged the attack. She then pulled the knife out, gritted her teeth, and slashed his throat. Gluttony staggered backward with a shock expression as a fiery light appeared in the cut, and he went down – dead.

" _You_!" the female demon, Greed, shrieked and managed to punch the woman twice before she plunged the knife upward into her chin, killing her instantly.

Sam grunted as Pride shoved him aside and went after the woman. He straightened up, caught a glimpse of the engraved blade and wooden handle, and went after the male demon, which was now chasing the woman.

Sam grabbed Pride, punched him in the face while resisting the smell of the demon's blood, and this gave the woman a chance to plunge the knife into Pride's stomach, causing him to collapse in a show of sparks and demonic energy.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Sam asked, eying her warily.

"I'm the girl that just _saved_ your ass," the woman told him, wiping the blade on Pride's suit before returning it to the thigh holster with the ease of a lot of practice.

"Well…I just saved yours, too," Sam pointed out, rubbing his sore throat.

"True," the woman agreed, chuckling. "See you around, Sam." And she left.

"Wait!" Sam ran into the hallway, but she was already gone. _'Who the_ hell _was that?!'_

* * *

A/N: If you know who that strange girl that saved Sam's life is, post a review with your answer. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: WHO WAS THAT MASKED CHICK?

Supernatural: The Magnificent Seven

A/N: Here's the final chapter for this story, folks. I hope you all have been enjoying this story and please let me know what you think.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: "WHO WAS THAT MASKED CHICK?"**

" _And the angel said unto me, Wherefore didst thou marvel? I will tell thee the mystery of the woman, and of the beast that carrieth her, which hath the seven heads and ten horns_ _."_

 _Revelation 17:7_

The sun was just barely rising when Sam and Dean shoved the last body into the mass grave they'd dug and were pouring salt and gasoline onto the three bodies when they were joined by Bobby and Liz.

"Well, you both look like hell warmed over," Dean commented and winced when Liz hit his arm _hard_.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel," Bobby said roughly since his throat was raw from chanting constantly.

"My throat hurts," Liz moaned and gratefully took the water bottle that Sam offered. "Thanks."

Sam glanced across the field, where Tamara was burning her late husband's body. "Do you think Tamara will be all right?" he wondered, sensing her sorrow and grief, and also determination.

Bobby shrugged. "In time maybe."

"What about the two that did make it?" Dean asked, thinking of the overweight guy and the blonde waitress that had been taken to the hospital earlier after freeing them from Sloth and Lust.

"After a lifetime of therapy and bills, plus nightmares, they'll be fine," Liz said tiredly.

"Here's what I want to know, who was that masked chick?" Dean asked, referring to the mysterious woman that'd saved Sam's life. "And since when is there a demon-killing blade?"

"That's the first time that I'd heard of a blade that can kill a demon," Bobby admitted.

Liz frowned. "Sam, can you describe that knife again?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it looked almost military, but it had these engravings on the blade, and it had a wooden handle – wait, isn't that the same knife-"

"It _has_ to be the same knife that Jed threatened Azazel with when he was possessing me," Liz confirmed. "Azazel was scared of that blade, and the other demons were, too."

"Again I ask, " _who_ was that masked chick"?" Dean repeated, looking at Sam. "And how come a girl can fight better than you?"

Sam scowled. "Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

"You're both insane," Liz told her brothers while Bobby rolled his eyes.

Chuckling, Dean lit up a packet of matches and tossed it into the grave.

* * *

Penelope was working on her Blog when one of her computers beeped and she checked one of her programs, and frowned at what she saw. "Oh boy." And promptly speed-dialed a number.

 _`"Hotchner."`_

"Hotch, its Penelope," she said urgently. "Henriksen's on the move."

 _`"Where?"`_

"Provo, Utah," Penelope answered, typing away. "It _looks_ like he's going there to interview the Idris family and their friends. He must've found that missing person that was filed when Hannah and Ricky were grabbed."

Hotch sighed. _`"Alert Lloyd, Garcia, and I'll let the Winchesters know."`_

"Will do," Penelope promised. "Oh! And I've been able to id the men that broke Gordon out."

 _`"Email them to the team, Bobby, the Winchesters, and also Ellen and Jo, plus to the Idris family,"`_ Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Provo, Utah

Idris Trucking Co…

Lloyd was in his office, going through paperwork when his phone rang and pushed a button with his pencil. "Idris Trucking, Lloyd speaking."

 _`"Hey, it's Penelope Garcia."`_

"Hey, sweetie," said Lloyd, making a notation on a report, "what can I do for you?"

 _`"Well, I just emailed you info about what's going on with Gordon Walker and the men that broke him out,"`_ Penelope told him. _`"And I wanted to give you a heads up that Special Agent Victor Henriksen is heading your way."`_

' _I saw_ that _coming,'_ Lloyd thought sighing. "Thanks, Penelope, I'll alert my family and give my lawyer the heads up."

 _`"No problem."`_

After pushing the button again, Lloyd picked up the phone this time and speed dialed a number. "Elvis, it's your dad. The feds are coming."

* * *

Lincoln, NE…

After saving goodbye to Tamara, Bobby and the Winchesters were loading up their gear into the cars when Dean's phone rang. "Hello?"

 _`"Dean, it's Hotch."`_

"Hey, Hotch, any sign of Gideon?" Dean asked, switching his phone to speaker.

 _`"Not yet, and Reid's heading up to Gideon's cabin,"`_ Hotch answered. _`"The reason that I'm calling is because Henriksen is heading to Provo, Utah, and Garcia just sent you what we have on Gordon and the hunters helping him."`_

Dean, Liz, and Sam exchanged an alarmed look with Bobby, not sure of what to make of this.

"Why is Henriksen goin' to Utah?" Sam asked, mildly surprised that the fed hadn't already gone there yet and was also worry, too.

 _`"According to Garcia, Henriksen had only just found the missing person's filed when Hannah and Ricky were first taken by the demons,"`_ Hotch responded. _`"Garcia's warning Lloyd right now, and hopefully he can be ready when the times come."`_

"Same here," Liz agreed, voicing their hopes that their LDS friends would be able to deal with Henriksen.

After talking a bit more with Hotch, they finished backing up, and headed off to work new cases.

* * *

"I got a hit."

"Talk to me, Hawkeye," Gordon requested, turning from the map, where he'd been pinpointing possible special children who were still alive and, in his mind, needed to be eliminated.

"Okay, the only other person who died before the disappearances is Max Miller," Hawkeye reported, handing Gordon a picture of Max. "He was born during the same time as Sam Winchester, had his mom die in a nursery fire when he was six months old, and, according, to police reports, committed suicide two years ago with a gun that matches the one used by Dean Winchester."

"So, the Winchesters were there?" Gordon asked.

Hawkeye nodded. "Yup, and I did some further diggin' and found the reason why. A couple days _before_ Max killed himself, his father _apparently_ locked himself in his own car, gassing himself to death. The next night, his uncle's head got chopped off by having a window drop on his neck."

"So, Max killed both his father and his uncle," Gordon remarked, "and I suppose the Winchesters tried to talk him down with some claim that he isn't evil and failed."

Hawkeye shrugged. "Hard to say, the stepmother told the police that Max was overwhelm with grief, got a gun from somewhere, and she called on some friends, AKA the Winchesters, to help, but they were too late."

Gordon scoffed, pinning up the picture. "Of _course_ she would lie instead of admitting that he was a freak of nature, a monster."

"According to the police reporters, Max may've had a legit reason for killin' his dad and uncle," Hawkeye added. "It seems that shortly after his mom's death, he was physically abused almost _constantly_ by his dad _and_ his uncle, not that they could get anyone in the family to admit it."

Gordon raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, maybe so, but I'm certain that Max wouldn't have stop killin' and so it's no loss that he's dead. However, I want to talk to the stepmother."

"Probably _not_ a good idea," Hawkeye cautioned. "After Max killed himself, it pushed her over the edge, and she's locked up under permanent suicide watch."

"I'll be gentle," Gordon promised, but it was obvious that he didn't care about that sort of stuff.

"Uh, Gordon, I found a second pattern," Kirk announced, frowning.

"What're you talkin' about?" Gordon asked, turning to him.

"Well, it looks like not all of these _special children_ had nursery fires," Kirk explained. "In fact, a fair number were born in the year 1982, makin' them a year older than the rest, and a few of them are still alive."

Gordon examined the map and the info they'd obtained and realized that he was right. "Kirk, id the ones that fall into this new pattern, and figure out which ones are still alive and where they're currently livin', the sooner we get rid of them, the better."

"I'll get right on it," said Kirk, sitting down at a computer and began typing.

' _I don't know how many of these monsters are still alive,'_ Gordon thought, grabbing his cell phone to make a call, _'but the world will be a better place once they're all dead.'_

* * *

 _`"…if you see any of them, don't approach them and inform the police right away, for they're consider_ highly _dangerous,"`_ JJ told the reporters at the press conference that Hotch had requested to help with the nationwide hunt for Gordon Walker and his associates Kubrick, Creedy, Hawkeye, Kirk, and several others that Ellen had help id for the BAU as being responsible for Gordon's escape.

Hotch watched the whole thing on the TV in his office while idly playing with his wedding ring, and was wondering what Hailey and Jack were doing right now. _'I know I promised, but the team needs me, too.'_

He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door, and he looked around to see Section Chief Erin Strauss in the doorway. "Chief Strauss."

"Agent Hotchner," said Strauss, stepping into the office and shutting the door. "You have a few minutes?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Hotch, gesturing to the chair across from his desk.

"Thank you." Strauss sat down and gave him a piercing look. "I've just watched the press conference concerning the hunt for Gordon Walker and the men that broke him out, and I'm wondering whether it's a waste of resources?"

"Ma'am, if you read the report I handed in, then you know that the sort of threat that Gordon Walker poses," Hotch told her, "including how he almost killed Agent Morgan and myself, and also threaten us both after he was arrested."

"I've read the report," Strauss confirmed. "However-"

"There _isn't_ a "however" when it comes to Gordon Walker," Hotch cut in, ignoring her reproachful look. "Ma'am, this man has tortured and killed all over the United States, and is also wanted by the Mexican government, too. Also, when those men ambushed the transfer bus, they left the driver in a coma, one prison guard with both a broken arm and a concussion, the other guard was shot and killed by Gordon, and the remaining prisoners were left behind. Plus, the guard that was killed, he has political connections, and his family's _demanding_ that we find Gordon and his associates as soon as possible, and I fully intend to find him before he kills _anyone else_."

Strauss was momentarily stunned by Hotch's boldness, but she then recovered. "And I'm sure that you and your team will do that, Aaron. However, there _is_ another matter that I wish to discuss with you."

"And what matter is that?" Hotch asked, and had a feeling that it would be about a limited number of topics.

"The Winchesters."

Hotch repressed a sigh. _'Of course.'_ "What about the Winchesters?"

"I'm fully aware that your team found proof that Dean Winchester didn't kill those girls in St Louise two years ago," Strauss told him, "and had their records cleared, but the deputy director is _insistent_ that they be brought in and take some responsibility for their actions."

"Ma'am, no offense, but the Winchesters have already done that, and are continuing to do so by saving lives," Hotch pointed out, "and they have _also_ saved the lives of every member of this team _many_ times."

"I understand that, _however_ ," Strauss stressed, "I _must_ insist that you and your team _stop_ interfering with Agent Henriksen's search for the Winchesters."

"Very well," Hotch said, reluctantly agreeing to the terms while making a mental note to have Penelope keep putting out red herrings to cover the Winchesters' tracks.

Pleased, Strauss stood and left the office. Hotch sighed, feeling a headache developing when there was another knock, and he looked up to see Reid, who was looking paler than usual. "Reid?"

"I – I went to the cabin," Reid stammered, prompting Hotch to stand and go to him. "And, well, Gideon _had_ been there and – and he took all his stuff." He swallowed. "A-all I found was his badge, h-his gun, and t-this letter a-addressed to me."

Hotch felt his heart sink upon hearing that, but he masked his feelings and got Reid to sit down, gently taking the three items, and then called Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Penelope, who was passing through, over to his office.

"Reid's back, and he has news about Gideon."

* * *

After a few minutes of calming Reid down, getting the full story, and reading the letter, the BAU team was stunned by the fact that Gideon was gone and he _wasn't_ coming back.

"What should we do?" Morgan asked, shaken by the news.

"I'll have to let Strauss know about Gideon," Hotch concluded. "Garcia, I need you to email this letter to the Winchesters; JJ, I need you and Morgan to make sure that Reid gets home safely."

* * *

While all of this was happening, Emily returned to her desk, mulling over all that'd happen since the opening of the Devil's Gate four weeks ago, including Strauss trying to have her spy on Hotch, and was now wondering who would take over Gideon's position on the team. _'This is going to be a_ long _year.'_

* * *

Ellen and Jo were back at Bobby's home when Bobby and the Winchesters got there; now Ellen was cooking dinner, Bobby was tinkering with the Colt, Jo was in the hidden room with Dean and Sam, looking through the extensive library, and Liz was doing research on Sam's laptop.

' _If we can get the Colt working, then there's a chance that we can use it on the demon that holds my contract,'_ Liz thought and blinked when Sam's email box beeped. "Sam, you've got mail."

Sam came out of the hidden room, took over his laptop, opened the email, and read it out loud. "Hey, guys, I got some bad news for ya…"

* * *

"I _can't_ believe that Gideon just up and left."

They were all stunned by the email that Penelope had sent them: they knew that Gideon had been left emotionally traumatized when a unsub named Frank had murdered his college sweetheart Sarah, a young woman named Rebecca, and had kidnapped a little girl named Molly before committing suicide with a woman named Jane by jumping in front of an incoming train.

But it was the incident at a college, where the team been called in to look for a certain unsub, who had been killing brunette women despite the increase of security and putting in security cameras; in the end, a disturbed girl killed the unsub and then killed herself.

It was after this that Hotch had been suspended for two weeks without pay, and Gideon left, having had enough: clearly the stress of the job had overwhelmed him and he'd left a letter to Reid that explained everything, including that he was sorry that he couldn't be there to help them out with Liz's deal, and that he needed to find himself and the belief of happy endings again.

"We all have breaking points," Bobby pointed out, "and I guess he reached his."

"First Elle and now Gideon," Dean muttered, clearly not happy about any of this.

Reaching the conclusion that there was nothing that they could do for Gideon, they all went back to doing what they've been doing earlier…preparing for the war to come.

* * *

A/N: And that's all, folks! R&R everyone!


End file.
